Superabsorbent polymers (SAPs) are well known in the art. They are commonly applied in absorbent articles, such as diapers, training pants, adult incontinence products and feminine care products to increase the absorbent capacity of such products while reducing their overall bulk. SAPs are capable of absorbing and retaining amounts of aqueous fluids equivalent to many times their own weight.
Commercial production of SAPs began in Japan in 1978. The early superabsorbent was a cross-linked starch-g-polyacrylate. Partially neutralized polyacrylic acid eventually replaced earlier superabsorbents in the commercial production of SAPs, and has become the primary polymer in SAPs. SAPs are often applied in form of small particles. They generally consist of a partially neutralized lightly cross-linked polymer network, which is hydrophilic and permits swelling of the network once submerged in water or an aqueous solution such as physiological saline. The cross-links between the polymer chains assure that the SAP does not dissolve in water.
After absorption of an aqueous solution, swollen SAP particles become very soft and deform easily. Upon deformation the void spaces between the SAP particles are blocked, which drastically increases the flow resistance for liquids. This is generally referred to as “gel-blocking”. In gel blocking situations liquid can move through the swollen SAP particles only by diffusion, which is much slower than flow in the interstices between the SAP particles.
One commonly applied way to reduce gel blocking is to make the particles stiffer, which enables the swollen SAP particles to retain their original shape thus creating or maintaining void spaces between the particles. A well-known method to increase stiffness is to cross-link the carboxyl groups exposed on the surface of the SAP particles. This method is commonly referred to as surface cross-linking.
The art refers, for example, to surface cross-linked and surfactant coated absorbent resin particles and a method of their preparation. The surface cross-linking agent can be a polyhydroxyl compound comprising at least two hydroxyl groups, which react with the carboxyl groups on the surface of the SAP particles. In some art, surface cross-linking is carried out at temperatures of 150° C. or above.
More recently the use of an oxetane compound and/or an imidazolidinone compound for use as surface cross-linking agent has been disclosed. The surface cross-linking reaction can be carried out under heat, wherein the temperature is preferably in the range of 60° C. to 250° C. Alternatively, the surface cross-linking reaction can also be achieved by a photo-irradiation treatment, preferably using ultraviolet rays.
A drawback of the commercial surface cross-linking process described above is that it takes relatively long, commonly at least about 30 min. However, the more time is required for the surface cross-linking process, the more surface cross-linking agent will penetrate into the SAP particles, resulting in increased cross-linking inside the particles, which has a negative impact on the capacity of the SAP particles. Therefore, it is desirable to have short process times for surface cross-linking. Furthermore, short process times are also desirable with respect to an overall economic SAP particle manufacturing process.
Another drawback of common surface cross-linking processes is, that they take place only under relatively high temperatures, often around 150° C. or above. At these temperatures, not only the surface cross-linker reacts with the carboxyl groups of the polymer, but also other reactions are activated, such as anhydride-formation of neighbored carboxyl groups within or between the polymer chains, and dimer cleavage of acrylic acid dimers incorporated in the SAP particles. Those side reactions also affect the core, decreasing the capacity of the SAP particles. In addition, exposure to elevated temperatures can lead to color degradation of the SAP particles. Therefore, these side reactions are generally undesirable.
The use of acids for the production of water-absorbent agents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,208. The patent refers to a method for producing water-absorbent agents which comprises mixing a water-absorbent resin containing a carboxyl group with an additive of at least one member selected from the group consisting of inorganic acids, organic acids, and polyamino acids and a cross-linking agent capable of reacting with the carboxyl group. The mixture is subjected to a heat treatment at a temperature in the range of from 100° C. to 230° C.
SAPs known in the art are typically partially neutralized, for example, with sodium hydroxide. However, neutralization has to be carefully balanced with the need for surface cross-linking: The surface cross-linking agents known in the art react with free carboxyl groups comprised by the polymer chains at relatively high speed but react with a neutralized carboxyl groups only very slowly. Thus, given carboxyl groups can either be applied for surface cross-linking or for neutralization, but not for both. Surface cross-linking agents known in the art preferably react with the chemical group carboxyl groups, they do not react with aliphatic groups.
In the process of making SAP particles, neutralization of free carboxyl groups typically comes first, before surface cross-linking takes place. Indeed, the neutralization step is often carried out in the very beginning of the process, before the monomers are polymerized and cross-linked to form the SAP. Such a process is named “pre-neutralization process”. Alternatively, the SAP can be neutralized during polymerization or after polymerization (“post-neutralization”). Furthermore, a combination of these alternatives is also possible.
The overall number of free carboxyl groups on the outer surface of the SAP particles is not only limited by the foregoing neutralization but the free carboxyl groups are also believed to be not homogeneously distributed. Hence, it is currently difficult to obtain SAP particles with evenly distributed surface cross-linking. On the contrary, often SAP particles have regions of rather dense surface cross-linking, for example, with a relatively high number of surface cross-links, and regions of sparsely surface cross-linking. This inhomogeneity has a negative impact on the desired overall stiffness of the SAP particles.
In one embodiment, a method of making SAP particles with evenly distributed, homogenous surface cross-linking is provided while using SAP particles having a high degree of neutralization.
In another embodiment, an economic method of surface cross-linking SAP particles is provided.
Moreover, it is difficult to obtain SAP particles having both, sufficient stiffness to avoid gel blocking (sometimes referred to as “gel strength”) and sufficient swelling capacity (sometimes referred to as “gel volume”). Typically, increasing the gel strength of the SAP particles has a negative impact on the gel volume and vice versa.
In another embodiment, the surface cross-links are restricted to the very surface of the SAP particles in order to minimize the decrease in capacity. Thus, the core of the SAP particles should not be considerably affected and the additional cross-links introduced in the core should be kept to a minimum.
In another embodiment, a method of surface cross-linking SAP particles is provided, which can be carried out quickly to increase the efficiency of the method.
In another embodiment, a method of surface cross-linking SAP particles is provided, which can be carried out at moderate temperatures in order to reduce undesired side reactions, such as anhydride-formation and dimer cleavage.